


Strangers

by Nomi_Mits_7



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomi_Mits_7/pseuds/Nomi_Mits_7
Summary: When your drunk boyfriend left you because you refused to give him your body, you decide to make a drastic change in your life, starting with your hair. What you didn’t expect was to end up getting kidnapped out of your best friend’s salon.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, reader x ot7 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nomi's imagination





	Strangers

“So, you’re telling me that he actually left you because you didn’t want to sleep with him when he was drunk? What a fucking idiot” Sammy said as she continued applying the hair dye. After your breakup with your boyfriend of two years you decided to change some things. Your hair just being one of them. 

Sammy was a very kind person. She even opened her salon after hours just so that you could strip your old, naïve self. To be fair the colors you chose for your hair was far from normal, emerald green and blue with dark brown roots. You were young and quite frankly you never did something outside of your comfort zone. 

“Sadly yes. And the worst part was that he even when as far as to kick me out of the house” You replied as you sipped on your wine. 

“Hang on. Wasn’t that your house? Like I remember you bought it a few months before you even met him. That’s one step to far” Sammy said, admiring the color combo your hair now sported. It might sound weird as hell, but it looks absolutely stunning. 

“Don’t worry, he lost the house a month ago because he couldn’t afford the rent. The land lord even contacted me and asked if I want to move back in after the idiot left. I refused though. That would be like excepting charity. Besides, the house is way to big for little old me and my apartment is closer to my job now” You answered making eye contact through the mirror. 

“Good, no one wants scraps anyway… Oh shit!” Sammy said as she looked up to the clock hanging above the big mirror. Her expression one of concern and horror. 

“Uh… Y/N? I have to ask you a favor” Sammy hesitated before she continued. 

“There are very important guests coming in about five minutes. They have a few body guards and so, but don’t be alarmed you won’t be in danger. Just, when they do come, try not to make eye contact with any of them and please don’t say anything. It’s just a quick cut of hair and then they’ll be gone” Sammy said as she smiled weakly. 

Before you could even process her words, the door flies open and in walks two men all dressed in suites. They stop next to the door and keep it open for some or other reason. Before long seven other men enter the salon and immediately make eye contact with you. Their eyes grow cold as they stare bore holes into yours. As if on cue Sammy starts speaking. 

“I am so sorry sir, I mixed up the dates and accidently booked another customer in the same time that is solely dedicated you. I will make up for it. Please do take a seat so long while I just go clean my hands” Sammy said before she bolted to the back room to presumably wash her hands. 

“Green hair? Now that was certainly something I did not see coming. I told you that she would mess up sooner or later” one of the seven spoke to the others as he continued to take in your appearance. You have already resorted to looking at you lap. But his comment did not go unheard. 

“It’s a well-known rumor that a woman changes her hair for one of two reasons. Either to look younger or because someone broke her heart. Seeing as you are certainly younger than any of us, I assume it’s the later. Tell me, what lead you to this step? Did someone play with your feelings? Or am I wrong and your just some low life slut looking for more attention with such feature?” One with a dimpled smirk said as his gaze grew colder with every word. 

Something way at the back of your head told you not to engage any further in this conversation, but no one accused you of being something you most definitely are not. You might be naïve and young, but a slut you were not. You would even have let that comment slide if he didn’t add the attention seeking part. Head snapping up as your eyes made direct contact with the last one to speak, you spoke even before you, yourself knew what you were saying. 

“Excuse me for trying to get rid of my old self that would have crawled into a fucking corner every time someone raised their voice at her. And for your information, it was in fact because my idiot of a lazy ex wanted to fuck while he was intoxicated and by refusing his advances, he kicked me out of MY house. So, I apologize for saying no because I have experienced how the fuck he gets when he is drunk. So much so I was in the hospital for a week. Its men like you that make me sick to the stomach. I am so sorry that one of my friends decided to open up her salon for me because I hate being in the same room as strangers. But by all means do continue to judge me with your eyes. See if I give a fuck about it" You said as you stood from your chair and made your way over to one of the sinks at the far corner of the room. 

“I take back my words. THAT was the last thing I expected” the one who spoke first said. A small smirk forming as his eyes never left your figure. You have yet to look up again, but that would certainly not cause after that small outburst tears threatened to escape and crying in front of these men was a big no no. Just when one of the others took a step in your direction Sammy came back from whatever adventure she embarked on. 

“Sam, even if I was mad for seeing someone else here when we had a clear agreement. I suddenly took great interest in who she is” The dimpled one said as he took a seat in front of the mirror. 

“She certainly has a personality to her” Another one piped up as he took a seat on one of the couches. The rest of the members nodded in agreement as Sammy visibly paled at the new information. 

After finishing up their hair cuts Sammy made her way over to you, washing your hair in complete silence as the seven men all made themselves comfortable. They had no plans to leave any time soon, you were just to intriguing to them. Sammy gave them a brief overview of who you were, its not like she had much of a choice seeing as she had a deal with them. 

After your wash, you made your way over to your previous seat, giving the seven a perfect view of your assets. Sammy silently followed and began to dry your hair. The fact that the arrogant seven where still there made your insides knot. There was something about them that screamed danger, yet you felt like a moth drawn to a flame. Once you were finished, you stood from your chair and made your way over to the counter to pay. 

“We feel like we owe you an apology. Why don’t we walk you to your car?” One with plump lips and very broad shoulders said. 

“That won’t be necessary, besides I take the train. Thank you, Sammy, it looks absolutely stunning. I’ll text you later” you said as you briefly pecked her cheek and made your way to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on your arm. 

“We’ll drive you. The trains are way to dangerous for a single woman to be on. I won’t take no for an answer Y/N” one with a heart smile said as all seven made their way to a black van. 

“Wait, how do you know my name? who are you?” You said, fear making its way into your voice. 

“No need to worry about that love. All you need to know is that we’re people that always gets what they want. And we want you. Now sleep tight flower, we’ll see you in a few” one resembling a cat said as he stuck a needle into your neck. The last thing you see before the world turns black is Sammy crying and seven smiling faces.


End file.
